The Lust for Power: Chapter 31
Evan's P.O.V. Our fight was becoming more intense by the minute. I sent a shockwave at him, but he was already starting to get immune to that. I kept cutting at him, but his hide had somehow become immune to that too. How could I defeat him? I rolled under his body and thrusted my sword into his stomach. as It stayed in there, I released a powerful shockwave. The Beast moaned and fell over. I jumped in front of him and began to jump at him when his ears perked up. The moment they did that, an invisible type of energy pushed me away. I'd have to stop that too. Suddenly The Beast roared, and I felt winds start to flutter around me. The Beast was becoming some sort of storm monster, like Typhon. Typhon. They were going to make the beast something as powerful as Typhon! That would be Nyx's secret weapon! Now I have to stop him, or else he will be able to overthrow Olympus with ease. Suddenly the winds picked up immensely, and the two of us floated into the sky. I tried to not fly away, and somehow it was working. My telekinesis was helping my stay near the Beast, as if I were connected to him by a string. I lunged at him, and managed to cut his side. He then roared at me, and almost destroyed my connection holding on to him. I kept attacking him, but I was doing minor damage. I had to find a way to defeat him, and fast. Then an idea sprouted in my mind. I dropped down to his foreleg and using my sword, I held on. He moaned as I dug the sword deeper into his thigh, and then I took it out, stabbing it higher than before. Then I caught it on fire. The flames spread through his body, and he started to drop. As we sailed downwards, I jumped onto his back. Then I climbed to his head and released two shockwaves from my hands into his ears. It roared in pain and started to fall again. The Beast fell down in an explosion of snow, and used telekinesis to keep myself from having a pianful fall. Then realized he was creating a blizzard. This was getting very difficult. Then it happened again. My vision went all weird. I felt my spirit leave my body, and I watched to see what would happen. For a while we just fought, and I noticed his weakness. He always protected his eyes, like they were extremely vital. I made a mental note, and then something bad happened. The Beast's body started to turn back to James. I watched as Nyx descended from the sky and then touched his forehead. Energy started to radiate from his body, and then the monster separated from him. At first it was smile, but it started to grow. It became as big as a skyscraper, and then roared, shaking the area. James collapsed, and Nyx smiled, saying "I win, Olympus will be mine!" Stop it while it is growing, a woman's voice said in my head. "Mom?" I said unsure. Yes, it is Athena, You have wondered why you were given the gift of insight into the future, and this is why. This will not be the only time, but you will save many by changing fate, '' I nodded, now knowing what I had to do. "Thanks Mom," I said. And then I was pulled into reality. I was back in the middle of fighting the Beast, and remember to fight the eyes. I used a significant amount of energy keeping him still, and then I pulled out my sword, stabbing each eye. The Beast recoiled, and I was sent flying. Slowly I climbed out of the snow, and noticed the sky turning black. "James!" I yelled, "If you are still in there, you have to fight back! The fate of Olympus depends on it!" The Beast's eyes turned purple again, reassuring me that James was in control again. "Wh- what happened?" he said. "James, listen to me, you are possessed by a Monster. It is using you to become extremely powerful. Soon it will depart from your body, and you will start to die! When it starts to move from you, you have to fight back, and try to slow it down somehow!" Before he could respond, Nyx started to descend from the sky, and I was ready. James started to become limp, and the beast was small and vulnerable. Then James started to pull away. The Beast was barely growing and he had given me enough time to come over and help. I released a shockwave that destroyed some developing bones. Then I plunged Stoicheio into its forehead, cracking its skull. Darkness poured out of the wound instead of blood. Nyx screamed in fury and started to attack me, but James intervened. An explosion of dark energy shot towards me, but James protected me. It collided into his chest, and he fell to the ground. "James!" I yelled. Nyx smiled, and said, "That is what the boy deserves. But his effort to save you was useless. ''You will still face death," I cringed, ready to face my death, when bright light filled my vision. In front of me, Hyperion was standing between me and Nyx. "You ready to fight, Nyx?" He said. With a start, I realized that my dream had been fulfilled. It wasn't me or Josh who died, it was James. But the fight wasn't over yet. Nyx had to be defeated. D'agostinoΦΩΨ 04:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:The Lust for Power Category:Dagostino Category:Chapter Page